


Disney Princess Debate

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Disney Princess Discussion, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Male Friendship, Parallels, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, reestablishing friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam listens to Steve and Bucky talking in an elevator and decides to help his friends see something they're clearly missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Princess Debate

“I think Belle's the best,” Steve remarked as he, Bucky and Sam piled into the elevator at Stark Tower.

He and Bucky had decided to watch all the Disney Princess films after Pepper and Maria had convinced them that they were important elements of modern culture. Sam thought there might have been a bet involved there, but had decided not to comment. Steve and Bucky seemed to be enjoying themselves. Or rather, they were enjoying discovering new things together. 

Steve decided to elaborate on his declaration. “She's smart, kind and resourceful. Its really admirable the way she looks after her father, too. She's pretty selfless.”

Sam grinned and turned to Bucky to see if the younger man had caught on to what he had. However, Bucky was focused on Steve and didn't seem to notice anything _telling_ about the description.

“I like Tiana the best.” Bucky shrugged at Steve's bemused expression. Then he grinned. “She has gumption and determination. She works for what she believes in and doesn't let anyone else's negative opinion bring her down.” 

Sam blinked and looked from Bucky to Steve. Neither one of them seemed to notice the significance of the comment. 

Steve tilted his head in acknowledgement to Bucky but continued on with his argument before anyone could think he'd been swayed. Not that anyone would think Steve could be swayed on anything that easily. 

“But Belle is so good natured. She doesn't care how handsome Gaston is or how hideous the Beast is. She doesn't even treat the talking furniture as if they were less than her. She focuses on what's inside a person.”

Sam crossed his arms and his smile dropped. The other two men had to be messing with him at this point. There was no other explanation. 

“Yeah,that's true, and it's great.” Bucky agreed, his tone and expression were nothing but genuine. He wasn't teasing, condescending or coddling. He was just enjoying a conversation with his best friend. 

“But I like that Tiana knows who she is and she doesn't let that change; whether she's been turned into a frog or a princess. She's so strong, you know? When she falls for the prince, she adjusts her plans to include him but still doesn't give up on her own goals. She's her own person through and through.” 

Steve nodded his understanding, clearly listening to Bucky and not thinking of anything other than fictional characters. Sam was beginning to wonder how two fully grown men who had spent most of their lives together could be so oblivious to each other. 

“But Belle's her own person and she's strong too.” Steve reminded his best friend earnestly. “She doesn't just save the Beast from the townsfolk, she saves him from _himself_. Her grace and kindness temper his anger into passion. She inspires him to be a better man. She doesn't coddle him but she never treats him like-”

“Are you two kidding me with this?” Sam interrupted, unable to keep quiet any longer. He looked from one suddenly confused face to the other. “You aren't. _Really_? You know you've been describing each other, right?”

Bucky arched an eyebrow. He didn't look impressed by Sam's observation. Steve looked at Sam as though he were sure the other man was teasing them. When he realized he wasn't, he drew his brows in confusion. “What?”

Sam smiled in amusement and looked from one man to the other. “If you heard the description you just gave for your favorite princesses without the names or pronouns, who would be the first person you thought of?”

Bucky appeared to be thinking it over while Steve just crossed his arms. “I am not nearly as hard headed as Tiana.”

Sam didn't say anything. Neither did Bucky. Steve clearly picked up on their disagreement anyway.

“The swamp animals did that whole song and dance and she still didn't change her mind.” Steve looked at his best friend. He moved his hands to his hips. “Bucky, come on. You know I'm not that bad.”

Bucky scratched the back of his neck. He was clearly thinking of the best way to voice his thoughts. “You can be a little bullheaded...not in a bad way, not usually. You definitely have gumption and ferocity. You've never let anyone put you down or tell you who you're supposed to be. You fight for what you want no matter what.” 

He looked at Steve in earnest. “You're the strongest person I've ever known.”

Steve stopped and seemed to think about the princess comparison now that Bucky was making it clear it wasn't a bad thing. He looked touched by his friends words but still a little hesitant to agree. Finally, he looked Bucky over thoughtfully. “Well what about you?”

Bucky just shrugged. “Oh, I know I'm not Belle.” 

This time it was Steve who arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? You're sure about that?” 

He started ticking off points on his fingers as he spoke. “Selflessly takes care of a loved one that most would put in a hospital and be done with. Doesn't judge others by their appearance and treats everyone as an equal regardless of their physical limitations. Isn't afraid to push the issue with the beast even in the face of his temper. Uses bravery, kindness and grace to inspire others to be their best selves.” 

Steve smiled brightly. “That sure sounds like you to me.”

Bucky's smile was small but it reached his eyes. He looked down, but not quickly enough for his hair to completely hide his reaction; a combination of pleasure and shame. 

Sam just smiled proudly. Until the elevator doors opened and both super soldiers stepped out and started heading toward Tony's lab as though nothing had passed between them. His smile dropped and he rolled his eyes. “Oh you gotta be kidding me now.”

The other men kept walking. Sam called out after them. “You know you just had a moment! You practically professed your feelings for each other! Don't act like you don't know it!”

“Don't know what you're talking about, Sam!” Steve called back. Bucky just waved over his shoulder.

Both men seemed happy. The hall was more than wide enough for them to walk side-by-side without bumping into each other, yet they were close enough that their hands brushed each others periodically. Bucky said something softly to Steve that caused the taller man to laugh in a way he never had before his friend's return. 

This wasn't the VA; Sam wasn't their counselor. What he was doing was nothing short of friendly meddling, but he felt no shame in it. He wanted to see his friends happy and the only thing that truly made them happy was each other. They just needed some help to see it and today he'd helped to clear their view a little.

Sam decided to count it as a win.


End file.
